


Finding Allies and Friends in all Places

by crypticalWitch



Series: Sometimes Family, Always Oblivious. [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Ivy Alexandria is soft, Ivy Alexandria uses she/they pronouns, Marius is enjoying himself, Nothing Sexual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raphaella is a mad scientist, Raphaella is a science person and that is her job, Trans Female Character, Trans Raphaella la Cognizi, demigirl Ivy, everything here is soft and sweet and that is the best part of this fic, i started writing a fight chapter and just wrote soft saphiccs, its important to me, just two people being cute at first, not that thats important to the fic, superhero Raphaella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch
Summary: Gunpowder, Aurora, and D'ville have long stopped being the only two heros in the city.Jonny, Natya and Tim have long stopped being the only secret keepers in the house.these facts are not disconnected.Chapter 1- Gunpowder and D'ville get in a sticky situation with General White of the Revolution, and a new hero comes to help, then Raphaella and Ivy get cuddlyChapter 2- The Baron and Avalon take over for our intrepid heroes, who appear to have dropped the ball.
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi
Series: Sometimes Family, Always Oblivious. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954309
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Nike

**Author's Note:**

> tried to write cool superheroes, had a breakdown, (gestures) so i wrote sapphics.

“Any interesting news?” Raphaella asked, pulling her metal wing harness straps tight.

Ivy hummed. “D”ville is currently fighting a rebel attack, Gunpowder is helping and General White is attempting to shoot the two, so nothing particularly strange.”

Raphaella inspected a sharp wing feather, “Think I’ve got time?”

“Probably,” Ivy turned their page, “Stay safe love?”

“Of course dear!” Raphaella strapped her work on her back, spreading the false wings wide, before gently kissing Ivy on the cheek, “Wish me luck!”

\-----------------------

General White, a mysterious figure, best known for her hate of rose reds, was likely one of the best fighters in the city. She was tall and dark, her hair, once ink black now heavily laced with white strands, with pulled into a sharp braid, and she wore a thick dark uniform.

Jonny knew this, because she was standing in front of him, three rebels surrounding himself and Tim and a pistol between his eyes.

“Uuhhh, Villiesy?” Tim whispered, who fired a stun shot off soon after, a rebel falling, leaving two and General

“Yes?” Jonny whispered back, “If your going to say, This looks bad, i am going to smack you.”

“Nevermind then.” 

Jonny jumped as a sudden shattering of glass echoed through the streets. Another rebel dropped to the ground, stringy strands of something blue holding them down.

“Not my best aim, but close enough!” A voice called from above.

A lady dropped from the sky, tossing a small vial of something blue up and down as large shining pair of metal wings spread behind her. She wore a soft yellow bodysuit, soft pink lace crossed her chest and the hem of her shorts, a large blue bow connected to the larger chest strip, her sleeves were made of dark lace. An open skirt made of purple floral fabric, dark blue lace across the hem. A bandolier of the blue potions crossed her chest, a small bag connected to it.

“Hello boys!” she smiled, pulling a small blue vial from her bag, and bowing slightly “need a hand?”

“Please!” Tim called, aiming a stun blast again. 

\----------

“Thanks for your help!” Gunpowder smiled, “Im gunpowder, though you probably already knew that!”

“And I'm D’ville, glad for your help.” D’ville smiled.

“Nike!” Raphaella bowed, her wings spreading wide, “happy to help,” she turned, and flew over to the press, and the boys exchanged a glance.

\----------------------

Ivy watched as Raphaella gently soared through the open window. Several smaller vials and one of the large bottles of the dark blue liquid Raph called G.L.U.E had been used. 

“Ivy!” Raph smiled, before jumping up and down, wings flicking with her movements.

“Went well?” Ivy put a bookmark in her book.

“Yes!” She spread her wings wide and happy, before opening her arms for a hug. Ivy rose from her bed, throwing themself into their girlfriends arms, Raphaella wrapped them up into her wings,a movement so fluid it felt natural.

Raphaella’s powers were very interesting. She did not need her wings to fly, but they allowed her greater control over her speed and movement. Her powers allowed her to cut Gravity from herself, and things around her, including others.

Including Ivy, wrapped in a soft hug as Raphaella floated onto her back and pulled Ivy on top of her. They gave a short little gasp of shock, before giving a soft giggle and snuggling into Raphaella’s neck. 

Raph gently floated over to her bed, gently kissing the top of Ivy’s head. The pair cuddled, Ivy gently kissing Raphaella’s neck, and Raph returned her neck kisses with soft pecks on their head.

Slowly, Raphaella fell asleep,wings gently releasing Ivy from their grasp.

Ivy smiled, looking up at their girlfriend. The close by lamp that was still on framed Raph’s frizzy curly hair as streaks of light, her face was soft and gentle, a half-half smile on her face as she slept. Ivy’s chest fizzled with sparks of warmth. She gently placed her forehead against Raphaella’s before gently unclipping her wings straps. Ivy rose, carefully taking the metal wings and wrapping them in the soft fabric Raph set out for them.

She wrapped Raphaella in her warm comforter, gently tucking her in, Raphaella gently hummed in her sleep.


	2. The Baron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between The Baron and Avalon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crypti finally manages to write a fight scene.

Marius was really expecting to meet any of the chronic “throw myself into danger” gang, aka, superheros. Granted, he was also here, dressed up in the most thrown together kinda regal in appearance costume. But someone with medical knowledge/healing powers needed to watch these dumbasses. And he was both of things!

Marius gently tightened his handkerchief. He sighed, watching out over the city. A vague thought about being thirty passed through his head and a heavy thump came from behind him. 

“Again?” he sighed, picking up the silver and grey bottle. Marius was not really in control of his powers. He could activate and control his metal manipulation, and healing himself and others was easy, but there was a third power. A pocket dimension, one that he could (hypothetically) place things in and take things out of. He place things in, but taking them out was a different story.

He couldn't often even open the darn thing, let alone willingly pull stuff out, but it would sometimes just spit things out at him in disgrace. The only thing he could pull out was his violin and bow, which was alright, he guessed.

Marius took a sip of the contents...

“Ah yes,” Marius said, “settled powder Lemonade, very helpful.”

Someone laughed, marius jumped, whirling around.

A tall man with long reddish hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a cherry red scrunchie and a beard. He wore a brass mask, eyes covered by dark glass. He wore a plaid vest over a white dress shirt, all under a heavy black wool jacket. Tucked under the coat, a short rapier, one that only came down to his mid-calf.

“Uh, Hello!” Marius waved a little, “you startled me!”

“Oh sorry!” the man strode closer, “i didn't mean to startle you” He smiled, eyes warm under his mask, before looking around, “hmm, i expected to see at least Nike of all folks.”

“As have i,” Marius nodded, “however i believe they have either taken an organized break or all individually took a day off,” Marius thought of the many post-fight conversations that Nike had struck up, some contained to injuries, but most was just questions and chatter, “and what few interactions i've had with Nike, i feel the later is more likely.”

"Well that's....interesting?” the man said, turning to face the skyline a soft breeze blowing back the few strands of hair that fell out of his ponytail.

“Looks like we're on our own tonight," Marius similarly turned to face the skyline.

\-------------------

The pair had been quietly meeting up over the last few days, and the man had introduced himself as Avalon, while Marius happily introduced himself as the Baron. Now, the pair sat on a roof, happily snacking on the granola marius had brought, when a sharp alarm rang through the air.

The pair sat there for a moment, before Marius clamoured up.

“WAIT THAT'S US!” 

“Shit,” Avlon threw himself over the lip of the roof and followed Marius down to the street below.

\-------

A high level Rose Red oversaw the transportation of a serious amount of money and such from a bank vault by a group of lower level Rosies. She was definitely not expecting a trash can lid to the head.

“Nice shot!” Marius laughed, carefully readying his bat with a grin.

“Thank you dear Baron.” Avalon purred, before twisting the lid around and calling it to hit her in the head again.

“Stop.” The rose red snarled.

“No.” the pair laughed, as Avalon smacked her again.

“You two are very annoying,” she growled, “I request d’Ville and Nike please.”

“No.” Avalon spun the lid on a gloved finger. 

“Sorry Madam,” Marius half bowed, “Your stuck with us!” 

Marius swung the bat upon his shoulder, before slowly inching away toward the vault door, watching Avalon continuously swing lid around, now adding his sword in, leading the Rose Red to focus on guarding herself. 

When Marius reached the vault door, he shut the it, locking all the Rose Reds inside, with a sly smile.

When he turned back, The High level Rose Red was on top of Avalon.

Marius rushed forward, sliding over and hitting the Rosie in the chest with his bat as hard as her could. A loud crack echoed through the bank as the Red hit the wall with a wheeze.

“Avalon are you ok?” MArius asked,dropping to his knees.

“yup.” Avalon gasped, sarcasm dripping from his words,”just peachy!”

“Oh Shush.” Marius hissed, pulling Avalons coat away from the vest. A dark red stain was spreading across Avalon’s vest. “Hold still.”

“Not goin’ anywhere.” Avalon snarked, as Marius peeled away the vest and underlayers. The cut wasn't too deep, but was bleeding hard. Marius took a breath, before his hands began to glow. 

Avalon shuttered as Marius placed his hands over the wound.

“Why is one of your hands colder than the other?” he asked, with a half laugh as he tried to sit up. Marius placed his hand on Avalons chest.

“Stay down,” Marius sighed, “I'm almost done.”

“Hm,” Avalon groaned, gently leaning back down.

Marius pulled his hands away, gloves stained with his blood, and stood up, helping Avalon to his feet. He looked over the freshly scared over wound.

“Now, That's impressive!” Avalon smiled, and Marrius felt himself blush.

“Just what i do!” He smiled, before turning his attention back to the unconscious Rosie.

“Welp,” Marius said, as Avalon gently pulled his sword back to himself with a flourish, “that was….oddly easy.”

“I manipulate metal and you expressly cannot be injured.” Avalon smirked, “We wouldn't have much of in issue unless we got…” Avalon glanced around, “Baron where the hell are the rest of Reds?”

“Locked in the vault.” Marius smiled, gently lifting the Rosie, “I think we need to deliver this!”

Avalon nodded, and the pair returned to the street, passed the rose red old Rosie, a Rose Red Captain who broke rank from old Cole’s army and ran a recovery center for Red’s to go to if they wanted a new life, and then they disappeared.

\---------------------

Marius was very glad Raphaella offered him her room when she and Ivy moved in together, since the room bordered Ashes and that's it. they weren't home yet, so no one was home to hear him manically giggling and swishing his hoodie sleeves. 

The idea was absurd before the nights events, but he had just stopped a bank robbery and saved Avalons life. Well maybe not life but definitely a hospital trip.

Marius was absolutely giddy,and his joy drained into his confidence. He reached into his pocket realm, fishing around through the tactile static. 

“come on.” He whispered to himself, seeking out a water bottle, “found it!”

Marius proudly pulled a water bottle out, its contents swishing around. Marius smiled, before his face dropped. 

It wasn't his water bottle. It was made of iridescent metal with a screw top cap, a small cursive L imposed on the bottle. Marius opened the water bottle and took a drink, before coughing.

“Who puts wine in a water bottle?” Marius sighed, folding the bottle back into the pocket.


End file.
